A New Light
by DarkAngelBabe
Summary: A new demon has come through the well. She seems to have taken a liking to Kagome,Shippo, and Sesshoumaru?Kouga seems to have taken a liking to her too! Pairings: KagSess SanMir (a little)KougaOC
1. Chapter One

Hey!! This is my new story that has been bugging the crap out of my mind!! I hope you like it and review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me. *Sigh*  
  
Little notes: 'Blah'-thinking "Blah"-talking ~*~*-new scene ~~~~-flashback  
  
A New Light  
  
A young girl with black and silver hair stepped out of an old well covered in vines. 'Where am I?' The girl wondered to herself. Sniffing the air, she caught two familiar scents. Shippo and mom!' She thought, and raced off in the direction of their scent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The shard hunting group was walking with Inuyasha in front as usual. "Inuyasha, can we please take a break?" Kagome asked for the thousandth time that day. "Yes Inuyasha. I think that would be a good idea. We're quit tired of walking and need a break." Miroku added. "Feh," was Inuyasha's reply before jumping onto a tree branch. Taking that as a yes, the rest of the group sat down to rest. Suddenly, Inuyasha shot up and started sniffing the air. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, wondering what kind of demon they were fixing to have to fight. Growling in response, he jumped down from his perch and drew Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, do you sense any shards?" "No, I don't." the young girl replied. Finally a female inuyoukai stepped into the clearing. She looked at Kagome and Shippo with a confused look. 'That's not her. But that's Shippo. What's going on?' she thought to herself. At last she figured it out and broke into a huge grin. "Hi! I'm Akita!" she exclaimed after a pause. "Wha!?" Inuyasha said at last, but recovering quickly. "Yea right! I'm not falling for that trick! Who do you think you're kidding?" Inuyasha, arrogant as always, exclaimed. "What'd ya mean?" Akita asked, confused. "I'm not trying to kid anyone." "Feh," Inuyasha said and lunged for her. "Hey! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" the young girl exclaimed. "Yea, I am!" he shouted back. "What the hell did I do to you?" she yelled back. Again, Inuyasha just replied with his oh-so-famous "feh." Kagome, finally over her shock realized what Inuyasha just said. As he made an attempt to lunge at the girl, Akita, Kagome sat him. "What did you do that for, wench?" he exclaimed with a mouth full of dirt. "Inuyasha, you idiot! She didn't even try to hurt us!" Kagome yelled. "Yea!" Akita shouted perched high up in a tree. Miroku approached the base of the tree and said to Akita, "My lady, you may come down. We won't hurt you." The monk said in a soothing voice. Cautiously, the youkai jumped from her perch, keeping an eye on Inuyasha the whole time. Kagome was the first to speak up. "Hi! I'm Kagome. And this is Shippo." The said girl told the young youkai. "I'm Sango." "And I'm Miroku." "I take it he's Inuyasha." Akita said, indicating the said hanyou. "Yep," Shippo chirped. "So where are you from, my lady?" the monk asked. Dodging the question, Akita said something that shocked everyone. "Don't you usually ask women to bear your child?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. "My lady! I would never do such a thing!" Miroku said, feigning shock. "Cut the crap, Miroku!" Inuyasha told him. "And how do you know he asks women that?" Inuyasha asked, suspicion laced in his voice. Being the cunning young girl she was, she said, "He has asked a friend of mine and she told me about it." "I have never asked a female youkai such a question." Miroku stated. "I never said it was a youkai," was all the young inuyoukai replied. "You never answered Miroku's question," Inuyasha pointed out. 'Crap.' Akita thought. "What question is that?" she asked, pretending she forgot the question. "I believe he asked you where you came from." Sango spoke up. "Here and there." She replied. "Could you be more specific?" Kagome asked. "." "How specific?" Akita asked. "Cut the crap! Where are you from?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm from L. A.!" Akita yelled back. Her anger was starting to boil. Not a good sign. "You mean, L. A. as in Los Angles, California?" Kagome asked, surprised. "Uh.yea." she said slowly. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool! So what's like?" Kagome asked. 'Oh man! I wish I had paid attention to my teachers!' Akita thought as she tried to answer her questions as best as she could. "Why are you like Kagome?" Shippo asked as he was listening to the two girls talk. "Uh.it's the style in L.A." 'Like a thousand years in the future.' She added silently to her self. Kagome, finally taking notice of the girls appearance, said, "But I thought in this time they wore dresses." She stated. Looking closer, Kagome finally noticed the dragon tattoo on Akita's arm. "Oh my gosh! You're not even from this time!" she exclaimed. "What!?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha shouted at once. Akita winced from the noise. "How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "The tattoo on her arm. No proper American would dress like or have a tattoo in that case." "Yeah. She does look like a slut." Inuyasha said more to himself than anyone. But with Akita's good hearing she caught what he said. "Would you like to repeat that, Inuyasha?" She spat his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I said you look like a slut!" Inuyasha said more loudly this time. Akita looked at Inuyasha, her blood boiling. "You'll regret that half- breed." She said to him and drew her sword. 'Where have I heard someone call me that? And why does that sword look familiar?' Inuyasha thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut short when Akita charged at him. When the metal clashed, they both thought the same thing. 'He's here!' Akita thought happily. 'He's here.' Inuyasha thought dreadfully.  
  
Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I'm kinda tired and I got homework. Ugh! School. The one thing I could do without! I hope you enjoy this, and hopefully I'll be able to get my other story done soon!! Please review!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!  
~DarkAngel~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey!! Sorry if I'm not updating soon enough for you. I've been having loads of homework and projects to do. But I'll try and update sooner!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Co. are not mine blah blah blah..  
  
A New Light  
  
Akita jumped back from Inuyasha and turned towards the trees. Just as she did so, Sesshoumaru stepped out with a little girl and an ugly green glob behind him. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha spat out. Sesshoumaru ignored this and walked over to Akita. "Who are you?" he asked her. She looked him in the eyes then bowed low and said, "My name is Akita, Lord Sesshoumaru." "I have never seen nor heard of you. What is your business in my lands and with my idiot half brother?" he questioned her. "What!?" Kagome exclaimed. "Since when did we come into Sesshoumaru's land?" She asked, glaring at Inuyasha. "And why didn't you tell us?" She asked, glaring accusingly at Inuyasha. Akita turned back to Sesshoumaru and replied, "You have not seen nor heard of me because I am not from around here I am from.ugh! What's that horrible smell?" "What is it?" Sango asked, think a demon could be nearby. "It smells like clay, earth, bones, and reeks of death. Ugh!" As Akita turned to head to try and catch some fresh air, she caught a glimpse of Kagome. "Hey, Kagome? Are feeling ok? You don't look so hot." Akita said, a bit worried. "I'm fine." Was all she said. Suddenly someone stepped out into the clearing where everyone was. "Inuyasha," the girl whispered. "Kikyou." He whispered back. Kikyou ran to Inuyasha and embraced. Unfortunately for the two, the romantic scene was broken for Akita could not stand the smell. Kagome was holding her out of her face and patting her back. While Akita was still getting sick Kagome said sharply to Inuyasha, "Why don't the two of go somewhere so the rest of us can have some peace, for Pete's sake! Some people can't handle the smell as well as others!" "Fine!" Inuyasha yelled and picked Kikyou up headed towards the forest. Kagome turned back to Akita with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." She replied, finally catching her breathe. Sesshoumaru watched as the young dog demon was getting sick. He also noticed the way the other girl was caring for her. As much as it unnerved him, he did feel a little worried for the girl. Of course, he didn't express it. Rin on the other hand ran up to the girl with a hand full of flowers. "These are for the pretty lady so she'll feel better." "Thank you." Akita replied, patting the girl on the hand. When she seemed to recover enough to talk she turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember what your question was earlier. Do you mind repeating it?" She asked. "You were telling me where you come from." He replied. "Oh, yeah. I'm from America." She said. Noticing the confused look she received, she said, "I'm from across the sea." Oh was his reply. "Very well. I will be leaving, but I assure you we will meet again." Rin waved goodbye and went after Sesshoumaru. Just as Akita, Kagome, and Sango had sat down (Miroku was out cold for groping) Kouga appeared. "Where's dog-turd?" He asked. Seeing as Kagome or Sango wouldn't reply Akita said, "He's with some corpse." Kouga finally took notice of the new addition to the group. "Who are you?" He simply asked. "Don't we have manners," Akita said under her breath and then, "I'm Akita." "Why are you traveling with Turd-face?" He asked curiously. "I'm not." She all but growled. Kagome, seeing as how Kouga had ignored her for once, realized that Kouga might be interested in Akita. "Kouga?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Yes?" "How would you like to stay with us and for the night? We have plenty of Ramen." Kagome suggested. "You too, Akita. After all, you have traveled far." "Um.sure." Akita said slowly. "Ok." Kouga replied. "Great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse us girls, we're going to the hot springs. And no peeking Miroku." Kagome said, noticing that he was finally starting to stir.  
  
Hey people!!! Sorry if that was short. I'm not too happy with it but it's all I could think of!!! I'm really sorry if any of the characters are OOC!!! I tried not to make too obvious, but it was a little hard. And I don't know that much about Kouga!!! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!!!!  
~DarkAngel~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey!!! I updated sooner than usual!!! I'm so happy!! Here's the next chapter!! Hope ya' enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, me no own so you no sue!!!  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Akita headed towards the hot spring. "Kagome, why did you invite Kouga to eat with us?" Sango asked. "I understand why you asked Akita, but why Kouga?" "Yes. I'm quite curious as well." Akita piped in. "I have my reasons." Kagome said mysteriously.  
  
After a while Akita and Sango decided to go back to the camp. "Are you coming Kagome?" Akita asked. "No. I think I'll stay in here for a while. It is relaxing. Oh! Akita, would you like to travel with us? We're looking for jewel shards." Kagome asked. "Thank you, Kagome. I would like that. However, I don't think the hanyou would like it very much." Akita replied. "Inuyasha? Don't worry about him. He'll get over it." "Thank you." Akita said, before walking back to camp with Sango. "Ah. Peace and quiet." Kagome said to herself, sinking deeper into the water. What Kagome didn't realize a certain silver haired dog demon was watching her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ Through out the entire forest, a loud slap could be heard. "Hentai," Sango muttered under her breath. Akita fought hard to keep from laughing and Kouga was pissed. When both the girls came back they said Kagome decided to stay in the springs. Miroku had walked up to them offered to help. Sango said no but Akita was still naïve to his groping. When she took the offer he made a grab for butt. Earning a slap and a growl before his hand reached its destination. Sango didn't say anything, but noticed the way Kouga was acting around Akita. I see what Kagome's up to now. She thought silently to herself. Forming a plan on her own Sango said suddenly, "Miroku and I are going into the village for some supplies." Taking the wrong hint, Miroku followed behind Sango. Inuyasha came back after Sango and Miroku left. "What's he doing here?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. "Well look whose back from hanging all over the corpse." Akita said sarcastically. "Shut up girl." Looking towards Kouga he said, "You ain't getting away with my shard detector." As soon as words were out of his mouth, Akita was on him, claws at his throat. "Don't you ever refer to Kagome that way again, or I'll personally deliver your soul to Hades himself." Akita threatened as her eyes started turning red. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ Kagome was getting ready to get out of the spring when a figure dressed in white with two swords at his side jumped down in front of her. Cursing herself for not sensing it, Kagome looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru himself. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She congratulated herself for sounding brave instead of scared. "You will be coming with me."  
  
Well, what do think? I think you all can figure out how this story is going. I won't be updating until next week. I'm going on vacation so when I do update hopefully it'll more than one chapter. Don't forget to review!!! Thanks!!  
  
~DarkAngel~ 


End file.
